<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Newsworthy Relationship by Popi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128803">A Newsworthy Relationship</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popi/pseuds/Popi'>Popi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daily Prophet, F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:33:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popi/pseuds/Popi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the son of two heroes of the last War and the daughter of a hero and a Triwizard competitor get together, the press is bound to talk.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A New Beggining</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! This is my first fic. I apologize for the spelling and grammar mistakes that are bound to occur. Hope that you enjoy it!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2 of September of 2016</p><p>Daily Prophet</p><p>
  <strong>The Last Orphan of War and the Victory caught in a compromised position</strong>
</p><p>Teddy Remus Lupin, the last orphan of war, and Victoire Weasley, the Victory, has been caught snogging in the Platform 9 3/4 yesterday. She was headed to Hogwarts to do her final year and was saying goodbye to her boyfriend who has recently graduated the same institution. Sources close to the Weasley’s family, one of the most famous in the Wizarding World, say that they have been dating for a while, but the family had known only yesterday along with the entire Wizarding World. It was a shock at first, but they quickly accepted this new relationship between two childhood friends. We wish a happy bright future to this new couple who had always represented, the New World born after Voldemort defeat.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Lupin and a Weasley holding hands in Hogsmeade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for everyone who has left kudos in the last chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>30 of October of 2016</p><p>Daily Prophet</p><p>
  <strong>A Lupin and a Weasley holding hands in Hogsmeade</strong>
</p><p>Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley, the couple who has been in the mouth of everyone since the relationship became public last month, has been seen in Hogsmeade enjoying the fleeting moments they have together before she had to return to Hogwarts.  The only moment they were a few feet away is when they had lunch at the Three Broomstick with the rest of the Weasley’s cousins including the children of the Chosen One Harry Potter.  Voices close to the couple say that the relationship is booming despite the distance and they are already planning a future together. In some ways, here at the Daily Prophet, we always thought that the romance between the Last Orphan of War and the Victory was meant to happen, we as a society watched them grew up despite the strict privacy of the Wizarding World most famous family.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>